


Nadie se queda atrás

by Eclipse218



Series: Soldados de alquiler [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Accion, Gen, soldados de alquiler
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse218/pseuds/Eclipse218
Summary: "La misión es más importante que el individuo. Nuestra carta de presentación es la excelencia. Los individuos son reemplazables. El Jardín formará nuevos SeeDs que ocuparán el lugar de aquellos que no estuvieron a la altura necesaria."A lo largo de los años, Selphie había escuchado el mismo discurso y sus variantes por parte de tantos instructores distintos, que casi era incapaz de ponerle cara y voz a las palabras. La misión es lo primero. ¿Quién va a contratar a un grupo mercenario que no ofrezca una altísima garantía de éxito?





	1. Chapter 1

-¡…phie, Selphie!

La voz que la interpelaba sonaba cercana, casi en su oído, pero era tal la cacofonía de sonidos y estruendos a su alrededor, y se encontraba tan entorpecida por el dolor que, incongruentemente, su mente daba prioridad a lo que sonaba más lejos de ella.

Sirenas. Explosiones. Disparos en la lejanía. Y, en sus proximidades, gritos y, nuevamente esa voz, la de Squall reconoció al fin, con un sobresalto, sonando casi en su oído.

-¡Vamos! ¡Selphie!

La frialdad de un conjuro de curación le proporcionó un alivio temporal, hasta el momento en que su cuerpo reaccionó adversamente al mismo, transmitiendo terribles punzadas de dolor que emanaban de su torso, y llenando su boca de sangre. Con una inhalación, que se convirtió en una serie de espasmos de dolor y en una tos bronca y cargada de líquido, Selphie abrió los ojos y trató, sin éxito, de gritar.

Por su campo visual, que abarcaba la línea del horizonte y un amplio trozo de cielo, vio un proyectil trazando un arco, aproximándose a tierra a una velocidad de vértigo. A los pocos segundos la detonación sonó en algún lugar a su derecha, próxima, demasiado próxima, y una nube de polvo y cascotes se abalanzó hacia su posición, mientras el suelo temblaba y se sacudía, transmitiendo las vibraciones directamente a su cuerpo castigado y provocando que más sangre se acumulara en su garganta.

Uno de los brazos de Squall rodeó su cabeza, obligándole a agacharla, mientras el otro la apretaba fuertemente contra él, en un torpe intento tanto de escudarla como de inmovilizarla. La nube de polvo y cascotes les azotó en forma de abrasiva lluvia horizontal, y Selphie agradeció con todas sus fuerzas el intento, imperfecto como era, de su compañero de protegerla de lo peor de ello. El polvo más fino se mantuvo en suspensión a su alrededor durante largos minutos después del barrido de la onda expansiva, y Selphie sintió a Squall toser junto a ella.

Parpadeando con rapidez, sintiendo la necesidad de retomar un papel activo en la situación cuanto antes, Selphie permitió que las lágrimas fluyeran, limpiando sus ojos y dejando líneas de suciedad marcadas en sus mejillas. Y entonces se dio cuenta de varias cosas a la vez.

La primera era que estaba incorporada y que Squall la mantenía sujeta en un extraño agarre lateral.

La segunda era que su altura relativa con respecto al comandante estaba igualada. Literalmente. Los ojos de ambos se encontraban al mismo nivel.

La tercera, que tres alambres del grosor de un pulgar atravesaban su torso y la mantenían suspendida de tal forma que sus pies habían perdido contacto con el suelo.

 La cuarta, que la extraña forma en la que Squall la sujetaba, forzado por los hierros que sobresalían de su pecho, era lo único que evitaba que su peso se descargara sobre ellos.

Y la quinta, que el ataque que continuaba desarrollándose con virulencia se alejaba progresivamente de ellos.

En ese momento Squall clavó sus ojos en los de ella y una expresión de alivio se extendió por su rostro al encontrarla despierta.

-Hicieron saltar el muro por los aires con sus descargas –comenzó a informar el comandante al momento, en voz queda y rasposa, afectada por la cantidad de polvo que había inhalado- Saliste despedida con la deflagración y acabaste aquí.

Aquí. Ensartada como un pincho moruno sobre los restos del susodicho muro, comprendió Selphie. Trató de tragar lo que parecía un montón de sangre que ascendía por su garganta, pero acabó expulsándola fuera con una fuerte expectoración. Squall torció la cabeza, pero no se apartó lo suficiente y la mayor parte le cayó en la cara, justo debajo de su ojo derecho. Apenas consciente de ello, Selphie tanteó y agarró uno de los hierros retorcidos que la atravesaban y tiró con una fuerza nacida de la creciente desesperación que sentía.

-Sácame de aquí  -farfulló, sintiendo bajo su mano la solidez de las barras que la empalaban. Dos de los hierros que tenía ensartados se extendían y se cruzaban a aproximadamente 20 centímetros de ella, haciendo imposible que su cuerpo siguiera el mismo camino por el que entraron los hierros para liberarse- ¡Oh, Hyne! ¡Sácame de aquí, Squall! ¡Sácame de aquí! –su último grito acabó sonando prácticamente ininteligible, mientras se debatía y retorcía, ajena al dolor que sus movimientos provocaban.

Squall se limitó a agarrarla más firmemente, tratando de mantenerla inmóvil, y agachó la cabeza cuando el codo de la mujer le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cara. En medio de su enajenación, Selphie tomó conciencia por sí misma de la futilidad de sus acciones y dejó de debatirse. Toda la energía que la había animado la abandonó de golpe y la mujer rodeó los hombros de Squall con sus brazos.

Levantando la cabeza nuevamente, Squall le echó una rápida ojeada para asegurarse de que continuaba despierta, y corrigió su agarre en la cintura de la joven. El movimiento provocó más dolor y más lágrimas que fluyeron por el rostro de Selphie. Con su mano libre, Squall agarró el extremo de uno de los hierros que se cruzaban y trató de separarlo del otro, pero incluso Selphie se dio cuenta de que, sin poder utilizar ambas manos y un mejor punto de apoyo, su compañero no iba a ser capaz de liberarla. Aun así, Squall lo intentó durante unos segundos y, cuando finalmente se vio obligado a descartar esa opción, lanzó una rápida mirada a su alrededor para evaluar la situación en que se encontraban.

-Las órdenes eran replegarse hacia el oeste, pero los nuestros retroceden hacia el sur-suroeste -Squall no malgastó tiempo en añadir explicaciones pues sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo. Selphie asintió con un leve cabeceo. Una huida desordenada implicaba una derrota, lo cual no era tan sorprendente habida cuenta del duro castigo que el bombardeo continuo al que habían si sometidos había infligido en su posición- Estamos situados en el peor lugar posible. Si la línea del frente continúa redibujándose, terminaremos en territorio enemigo.

Por no mencionar que la retirada se estaba realizando lejos de ellos, con lo que las posibilidades de que apareciera algún aliado al rescate, eran mínimas.

Pasándose la lengua por los labios, Selphie trató de hablar.

-¿Zell? –preguntó quedamente.

-No estoy seguro –admitió el comandante- La última actualización que recibí de su posición le situaba cerca del hospital.

Y eso significaba que seguramente habría seguido el flujo de la retirada y que ahora mismo estaría  lejos y, seguramente, a salvo.

-Selphie, ¿crees que podrías mantenerte por ti misma si te suelto? Sólo unos segundos, mientras trato de cortar los hierros.

Squall la miró intensamente mientras planteaba su pregunta, buscando la respuesta en su cara, más que en sus palabras, y Selphie trató de transmitir una sensación de seguridad que en realidad no sentía. Asintió, apretando los labios en una mueca de determinación, y mantuvo su mirada hasta que el comandante asintió a su vez.

-A tu señal, Selph –indicó Squall, manteniendo su escrutinio.

Mucha gente encontraba difícil, sino imposible, mantener la mirada del comandante. Detrás de esos ojos estaba toda la fuerza de un carácter implacable y de una voluntad indomable, y su frialdad era tan patente como amedrentadora. Pero Selphie siempre se había mostrado inmune a sus efectos intimidantes. Si había un sentimiento que Squall le provocaba, ése era seguridad, pero también una cierta pena. El difícil carácter de Squall tenía como consecuencia lógica que el comandante estuviera solo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero solo una parte de esa soledad era buscada por él. No era tan difícil entender las normas que regían su comportamiento, ni hacía falta un manual de Squall-ismos, como Seifer gustaba de insinuar, para comprender que el deseo de soledad del comandante de Balamb sólo se extendía a ciertas áreas íntimas de su espíritu, que estaban dañadas y que trataba desesperadamente de proteger. Precisamente, lo que Squall deseaba más fervientemente en este mundo, era no volver a estar solo, y Selphie daba gracias a Hyne por que el comandante hubiera podido encontrar en Rinoa a alguien que comprendiera su situación y que respetara los extraños límites que imponía a todo el mundo.

Tomando aire entrecortadamente, sujetó los hierros con ambas manos, para tratar de encontrar un punto de apoyo por sí misma y asintió.

 Squall la soltó.

Lo hizo con cuidado, e inmediatamente se inclinó a recoger su Lionheart del suelo, pero las costillas de la joven se comprimieron dolorosamente a pesar de sus esfuerzos para sostenerse, su diafragma se bloqueó, y comenzó a boquear, tratando sin éxito de llevar aire a sus pulmones. El comandante abortó sus esfuerzos y se apresuró a izarla nuevamente, descargando su peso de los hierros que la atravesaban.

Durante varios minutos, Selphie no pudo hacer nada más que agarrarse desesperadamente a sus hombros, mientras trataba de inhalar algo que no fuera sangre. Sintió un nuevo hechizo de curación, y otro más, esparciendo a partes iguales alivio y dolor por su interior y se mantuvo inmóvil, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Squall, simplemente dejando los segundos pasar, hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz de su compañero.

-No creo que pueda cortarlos de un solo golpe. Necesitamos la ayuda de alguien más, o…

Selphie le sintió moverse y relajó la presión de sus brazos para que el comandante tuviera más libertad de movimientos. Le vio estirar una pierna y tratar de alcanzar algunos de los escombros esparcidos a su alrededor y comprendió sus intenciones de improvisar un escalón en el que ella pudiera apoyar los pies, pero los bloques más adecuados no estaban situados de forma que pudiera alcanzarlos con facilidad, y después de varios intentos, Squall desistió y nuevamente ajustó su agarre en Selphie.

A tan escasa distancia la joven pensó que podría escuchar el movimiento de la maquinaria en marcha dentro del cerebro de Squall y se le escapó un intento de risa, que sonó más semejante a un ronquido que a una expresión de hilaridad.

El seco estampido de una detonación sustituyó la mirada interrogativa de Squall por un gesto de dolor. A tan escasa distancia, Selphie pudo sentir la sacudida en el cuerpo del comandante al recibir el disparo y un sonido de alarma escapó de su garganta cuando sintió que su compañero se apoyaba en ella. Su temor de que el disparo hubiera infligido alguna herida crítica se disipó al darse cuenta de que Squall continuaba sujetándola con la misma firmeza que antes, y la joven comprendió que su compañero estaba exagerando para ganar tiempo o por Hyne sabía qué estrategia. Bueno, Squall había heredado de Laguna su talento para la interpretación, lo cual era lo mismo que decir que como actor seguramente solo podría aspirar en su vida a rodar películas de serie B, pero por fortuna su público no era un grupo de críticos cinematográficos, sino un par de soldados que se acercaban, apuntándoles todavía con sus armas.

-Joder, tío, ¿es eso un sable pistola? –exclamó uno, levantándose el visor del casco, dejando a la vista un rostro joven y ansioso- Menuda pasada de modelo.

En cuanto se agachó a coger el Lionheart, Squall le asestó una patada en la cara descubierta y extendió su mano libre en dirección al otro soldado en el gesto que habitualmente utilizaba para lanzar un conjuro, justo en el momento en el que este último apuntaba su arma directamente a su cabeza. Ninguno de los dos alcanzó a completar su acción, pues en ese mismo instante el cielo se oscureció con un grupo de nubes arremolinadas y Odín hizo su aparición, descargando su Sable Justiciero sobre ambos soldados. Squall dejó caer  su mano y Selphie soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en un suspiro de alivio. De todas las veces en las que Odín se había marcado una aparición estelar ésta era, sin duda, una de las más providenciales. Un _deus ex machina_ en toda regla.

-Oh, Hyne–musitó la joven, atrayendo a Squall hacia ella y abrazándole fuertemente- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te alcanzaron?

El comandante se zafó de sus efusiones, poniendo algo de distancia.

-Tranquila –musitó con su habitual frialdad, mientras sus ojos escaneaban la zona en busca de señales de movimiento- Es superficial. ¿Tienes encima algún conjuro de levitación? –cuando Selphie negó con la cabeza, añadió- ¿Qué GFs tienes enlazados?

-Eolo y Rubí.

-Rubí –musitó Squall, barajando las posibilidades- No dudaría en ayudarte, pero es demasiado pequeño para sostenerte y no sé si tendrá la fuerza suficiente para mover esas piedras hasta aquí. ¿Lo intentamos?

Selphie asintió. Mejor tratar de poner en práctica un plan, por descabellado que pareciera, que aguardar a que algo peor que dos soldados poco experimentados les sorprendieran mientras esperaban un poco probable rescate.

Mantener la concentración necesaria para una invocación cuando el dolor era la sensación primaria que ocupaba su mente era algo que todos aprendían a hacer en el Jardín. _“¿Cuál es la principal diferencia entre un soldado y un SeeD?_ ” recordó las palabras de Rebeca Chang, la instructora más popular del Jardín de entre todos los SeeDs que habían sustituido a los profesores impuestos por Norg _“Que el SeeD es más peligroso cuanto más cerca de la muerte se encuentra”_. Y, desde que los Jardines se movían, que nunca estabas seguro de que código postal poner en tus cartas, solía añadir Irvine. La afinidad de Selphie con el pequeño GF estaba a su máximo nivel y en poco tiempo la pequeña criatura apareció emitiendo un ruidito triunfal.

Perdiendo algo de su ímpetu al ver que no había enemigos a la vista, Rubí lanzó una mirada a su alrededor antes de acercarse a ellos. Parado junto a la bota de Squall vaciló un segundo antes de trepar por las ropas del comandante y aposentarse en su hombro. Alternando su mirada entre Squall y Selphie, y estudiando la posición en que ambos se encontraban, pareció alcanzar una conclusión poco satisfactoria.

-¡Iiiiir-vine! –exclamó, soltando manotazos en la cara de Squall- ¡Quall, no!

-¡Rubí! –le riñó Selphie- No hagas eso. N-necesito ayuda. ¿Ves esas piedras grandes? –Rubí dejó el duelo de miradas furibundas en el que se había trabado con Squall para prestar atención a las instrucciones de Selphie- Acércalas a nosotros.

Con una última bofetada, Rubí bajó de un ágil salto y, acercándose a las piedras, señaló una de las más pequeñas.

-Esa no –le indicó Squall, y Rubí agitó las orejas, dirigió su mirada hacia Selphie y volvió a señalar la piedra pequeña.

-Esa no, Rubí –contestó Selphie, sintiendo a Squall tensarse junto a ella de puro agravio. La situación le resultaba divertidísima, y pensaba contar la anécdota en todas las fiestas si salía de esta, pero cuanto menos se prolongara en el tiempo, mejor. Cada vez se sentía más débil y más dolorida- Una más grande. No. N-no. Esa tampoco. No. ¡Sí! ¡Trae esa hasta aquí!

Sintiendo el suspiro de fastidio de Squall, sonrió y depositó un beso en la mejilla que Rubí había maltratado.

-Nada que merezca la pena se consigue sin esfuerzo, comandante –le animó.

Y, hablando de esfuerzo, comenzaron a escucharse una amplia variedad de bufidos y gruñidos mientras Rubí trataba de empujar la piedra, levantando polvo con sus patas y haciendo grandes y desesperados aspavientos. Cualquiera que presenciara la situación sin su debido contexto llegaría fácilmente a la conclusión de que el GF estaba enzarzado en una batalla a muerte con la piedra.

Tras contemplar durante un buen rato la pantomima y perdiendo la paciencia tras ver a Rubí yaciendo medio desfallecido _encima_  de la roca, Squall señaló otra piedra un poco más alejada:

-Dile que pruebe con aquella de allá –le sugirió a Selphie, apenas conteniendo el impulso de lanzar una patada en dirección al teatrero GF.

Unos minutos de infructuosos aspavientos después y con Rubí demostrando su inutilidad incluso para amontonar las piedras más pequeñas, Squall decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-Cancela la invocación, Selphie. No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. En cualquier momento las líneas dejarán de moverse y regresarán aquí. Tenemos que poner distancia lo antes posible –dirigió un asentimiento a la joven y añadió- Voy a intentar otra invocación.

Mientras Rubí se desvanecía el comandante se concentró en su propia invocación y a los pocos segundos un remolino de energía levantó el polvo a su alrededor y con un sonoro mugido, Minotauro y Seclet hicieron su aparición.

-¿C’a está pasando aquí? –interrogó Seclet mirando de un lado a otro en busca de algo que aporrear, mientras Minotauro se rascaba la cabeza y ponía los ojos bizcos con el esfuerzo de poner su cerebro en funcionamiento.

Squall no perdió el tiempo y señaló la base de escombros de la que surgían los hierros que tenían a Selphie atrapada.

-Ése es vuestro objetivo, Hermanos. ¡Destruidlo!

-¡Piedras! –protestó Seclet, volviéndose hacia Minotauro para su tradicional juego de piedra-papel-tijera- ¡Indignante!

-¿Indig-qué? –preguntó Minotauro, confuso.

-Squall, ¿estás seguro de esto? –preguntó Selphie con aprensión, agarrándose más fuerte a él mientras los Hermanos terminaban su juego con el resultado habitual y Minotauro levantaba a Seclet del suelo.

El comandante le devolvió una mirada que pretendía ser alentadora pero que no alcanzaba a disimular del todo sus dudas. Y entonces, susurró, puntuado por el grito de Seclet de “¡Amor fraternaaaal!”:

-Lo siento, Selphie.

Y, otra vez, la soltó.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cuando la gran aeronave desplegó la rampa dejando al descubierto el compartimento de carga, Selphie se puso de puntillas entre la multitud para tratar de vislumbrar entre el personal que se arremolinaba cerca de la nave y de los vehículos que comenzaban a descender la rampa, un atisbo, una señal de la persona a la que había venido a buscar._

_Junto a los vehículos una línea de soldados acometió el descenso y, poco a poco, la multitud que rodeaba a Selphie se dispersó. Familias, parejas, amigos, se reunían aquí y allá y se marchaban juntos, y Selphie pudo aproximarse todavía más a la aeronave, mientras su ojos saltaban ansiosos  de rostro en rostro, entre las escasas personas que permanecían en el aparato supervisando el descenso de los vehículos. Sabía que él estaría entre los últimos en abandonar la nave y…. ¡ahí estaba!_

_Squall se acercó a la rampa enzarzado en lo que parecía una violenta discusión con un oficial. Violenta por parte del oficial, al menos, aunque Selphie sabía reconocer los signos de un enfado superlativo en Squall, incluso cuando éste trataba de ocultarlos bajo una capa de fría cortesía, como era el caso actual. Cuando ambos llegaron a la mitad de la rampa, Squall se detuvo, dijo unas pocas palabras y ofreció un saludo militar antes de darse la vuelta y volver a ascender la rampa. El oficial continuó su descenso y escupió en cuanto llegó al suelo, y Selphie, que se encontraba ya al pie de la rampa, le escuchó musitar un muy sentido: “Putos SeeD”._

_La joven estuvo a punto de enseñarle el dedo medio pero se contuvo al pensar que si el tipo estaba tan escocido, entonces seguramente Squall ya le había dado su merecido. Poniendo un pie sobre la plataforma metálica, Selphie escudriñó el interior y llamó:_

_-¡Squall!_

_El comandante se acercó al extremo superior de la rampa y se inclinó. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y la joven ascendió la rampa a la carrera y se colgó de su cuello en un fuerte abrazo. Iba a darle semejante puñetazo al próximo que le dijera que Squall Leonhart era un cabrón sin sentimientos, que le estaría retumbando la cabeza durante semanas._

_-No esperaba encontrar una cara amiga aquí –susurró Squall, apretándola brevemente contra él antes de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo._

_Selphie rio, y sus manos apretaron los antebrazos del comandante SeeD en un gesto de camaradería, antes de soltarle._

_-No creerías que íbamos a dejarte solo después de una misión tan larga, ¿verdad? Irvine también iba a venir, pero movilizaron a su grupo de estudio al Desierto de Dingo hace un par de días. ¿Hablaste con Rinoa?_

_Squall asintió, recogiendo su mochila. Antes de que pudiera cargarla a la espalda, Selphie se la quitó y  la colgó de su hombro._

_-Sígueme, tengo una habitación reservada desde hace una semana. Sabía que con el desembarco se agotarían todas las plazas y fui previsora –sonriendo para sí misma al percibir el quedo suspiro de alivio de Squall, añadió- ¿Dónde pensabas pernoctar?_

_-Había pensado coger el primer tren a Balamb. –confesó Squall._

_-¡Ja! Ya supuse que no habrías tenido tiempo para preparar nada mejor. No te preocupes. Puedes darte un buen baño y mientras llevaré tu ropa al servicio de lavandería y me aseguraré de que te preparan una comida en condiciones. Sin salsas extrañas._

_-Gracias, Selphie. –Squall acomodó su zancada a la suya- Eres la mejor persona del universo, ¿lo sabías?_

_-Lo sabía, aunque eres el primero que me lo dice –sonrió la joven - ¿Quién era ese tipo del uniforme con el que estabas hablando antes?_

_-El comandante Flint, del ejército de Winhill, a cargo de la misión, aunque únicamente en lo que respecta a sus propios operativos. –apuntó Squall sin darle importancia alguna, y Selphie se sintió orgullosa de que el enfrentamiento con el susodicho no hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo a su compañero. El León de Balamb tenía sus debilidades, pero achicarse ante los matones no era una de ellas._

_-¿Y los nuestros? –continuó preguntando._

_-Desembarcaron en la Playa Monday ayer. Cero bajas._

_-¿Y qué te queda por hacer aquí?_

_-Nada, ahora que todos estos ya están en casa._

_-Perfecto. ¿Qué te parece si nos volvemos un poco locos antes de abandonar Winhill? –propuso la joven con entusiasmo indisimulado._

_Squall enarcó una ceja interrogante y la observó con cierto aire de prevención._

_-¿Primero te pones guapo, luego comes y después nos vamos a la feria a reventar todos los juegos de fuerza y habilidad con nuestros enlaces? –sugirió Selphie, aunque sin mucha esperanza._

_Squall soltó un bufido._

_-Es el mejor plan que he escuchado en semanas. –contestó y Selphie no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa y alegría._

_¿Squall dispuesto a poner patas arriba una feria en pleno corazón del rústico Winhill? Iba a ser un día memorable…_

  

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente al recuperar la conciencia fue de la sensación de movimiento. Sus piernas colgaban y su cerebro barajó torpemente unas cuantas probabilidades tratando de encontrar una explicación a ese extraño hecho antes de, atendiendo a la información que le proporcionaban las distintas partes de su cuerpo, componer un cuadro realista de su situación. El balanceo de sus piernas se adecuaba a la cadencia del paso de Squall, que la llevaba cargada a la espalda. Temiendo caerse, la joven apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del comandante, y éste se detuvo.

-¿Estás despierta?

-Sí.

Arrodillándose, Squall la dejó con cuidado en el suelo y se volvió hacia ella en la tenue luz del atardecer.

-Utilicé todos los conjuros de sanación que me quedaban, por eso te sientes tan cansada –le explicó en voz baja-. Estamos dando un rodeo. Las fuerzas de Galbadia han comenzado a replegarse, y lo hacen abarcando el mayor perímetro posible. Estamos todavía en peligro, Selph. ¿Puedes caminar?

Tratando de asimilar toda la información, sintiendo como su mente trabajaba todavía con excesiva lentitud, Selphie asintió y se puso en pie con la ayuda de Squall. Quistis había definido una vez esa torpeza a la hora de procesar información que se producía tras un abuso de conjuros de curación como “el problema del cerebro de algodón” y Selphie no podía menos que estar de acuerdo con semejante descripción. Aprovechando el apoyo que el otro le brindaba, se puso en movimiento y sintió que sus piernas iban recuperando estabilidad con cada paso que daban, pero cuando trató de imprimirles algo más de velocidad acabó dando un traspié y se hubiera ido al suelo si Squall no la hubiera sujetado.

-Lo siento –musitó, concentrando toda su atención en poner un pie delante del otro.

-Tranquila –contestó Squall, sin darle importancia.

Continuaron avanzando en silencio durante lo que a Selphie le parecieron horas. El cielo se fue oscureciendo paulatinamente y las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en una bóveda celeste sin luna. La ausencia del satélite trabajaba a su favor, haciéndoles menos visibles, pero al mismo tiempo dificultaba su avance todavía más.

-¿Tienes algo para beber? –la respuesta de Squall fue un gruñido negativo y Selphie dejó escapar un suspiro de puro agotamiento- ¿Sabes si estamos muy lejos, Squall? Tengo frío…

El comandante se detuvo para quitarse la cazadora y cedérsela. Aunque era una prenda pensada para el combate y no para el abrigo, Selphie aceptó su peso agradecida. La ropa que ella llevaba, unos pantalones que la cubrían hasta justo por debajo de la rodilla y una camiseta hecha trizas (en algún momento había perdido su chaqueta reforzada con placas de adamantino), más el vendaje de campaña que Squall había improvisado alrededor de su pecho, no eran suficientes para combatir la bajada de temperaturas de una noche primaveral, y menos en su estado actual. Mientras abrochaba la cremallera con dedos temblorosos, Squall se alejó unos metros hasta coronar un promontorio cercano, con cuidado de no hacerse visible, y Selphie se sobresaltó cuando el comandante dejó escapar una sentida maldición.

Acercándose y recorriendo los últimos metros a rastras, Selphie se colocó a su lado y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, vio a unos 500 metros de distancia una línea de luces compuesta por focos artificiales y por algunos fuegos de campamento. Finalmente se habían topado con la línea enemiga que habían estado tratando de evitar.

-Llegan hasta la costa –constató Squall- Hijos de puta.

Selphie tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

-¿Podremos pasar sin que nos detecten? –preguntó, y si había duda en su voz era debido a que era perfectamente consciente de lo mermadas que se encontraban sus propias capacidades. Armándose de valor, puso su mano en el brazo de Squall para llamar su atención y le susurró enfáticamente- Ve tú, Squall. Yo buscaré algún lugar en el que ocultarme hasta que recupere mis fuerzas. No te preocupes por mí.

Squall la obsequió con una mirada fija y desprovista de toda calidez.

-Nadie se queda atrás –adujo con brusquedad y sus ojos regresaron al obstáculo que se interponía entre ellos y la seguridad, estudiándolo con detenimiento en busca de algún punto flaco que pudiera jugar a su favor.

_La misión es más importante que el individuo. El prestigio del Jardín no puede verse expuesto a las consecuencias de una decisión desafortunada o de un error flagrante. Los SeeDs son respetados por sus altos estándares, y la pervivencia del Jardín depende de que su grado de efectividad se encuentre lo más cercano al 100% posible. Nuestra carta de presentación es la excelencia. Los individuos son reemplazables. El Jardín formará nuevos SeeDs que ocuparán el lugar de aquellos que no estuvieron a la altura necesaria. Pensad siempre en los objetivos. No en las recompensas. No en las alternativas. No en la supervivencia. Objetivos. Objetivos. Objetivos._

A lo largo de los años, Selphie había escuchado el mismo discurso y sus variantes por parte de tantos instructores distintos que casi era incapaz de ponerle cara y voz a las palabras. La misión es lo primero. ¿Quién va a contratar a un grupo mercenario que no ofrezca una altísima garantía de éxito?

-Squall, eres… -su voz se entrecortó y Selphie trató de disimular su emoción como buenamente pudo- No puedes… Es muy arriesgado…. Apenas puedo caminar y es imposible que atravesemos esa zona iluminada sin que nos detecten. ¿Has visto cuántos soldados hay ahí reunidos? Si se inicia un combate… el número de adversarios… -la joven sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

-Quedarnos aquí tampoco es una opción –apuntó Squall- Se pondrán en movimiento con la luz del día y continuarán retrocediendo para consolidar el terreno que han ganado. Con esos acantilados no podremos rodearlos por la línea de la costa. Nuestra única opción es atravesar sus líneas.

-¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Quizás si yo estuviera en plena forma tendríamos una pequeña posibilidad! ¡Pero no así!

-Tranquila, Selphie. Pasaremos. –afirmó Squall con rotundidad- De una forma o de otra.

-No nos quedan conjuros de sanación, ni pociones –insistió la joven- Tendrás muchas más probabilidades si vas solo.

-¿Puedes utilizar tu energía límite? ¿Invocar GFs y magia? –rebatió Squall sin mirarla siquiera, distraído con su inspección del campamento enemigo- Eso es más que suficiente.

-Squall –la joven dio varios tirones del brazo de su compañero, hasta que consiguió que el otro se volviera hacia ella con gesto impaciente- Apenas puedo caminar. No puedo correr. ¿Por qué insistes en hacer que esto parezca fácil?

Una sonrisa carente de humor animó los rasgos del comandante durante un segundo.

-Será fácil. Subestimas el caos que podemos provocar en un campamento lleno de soldados descansando tras una victoria. Fíjate –Squall la acercó a su lado y comenzó a señalar- Han aparcado los tres camiones cisterna de los que disponen juntos. Un solo conjuro de fuego sería suficiente para hacerlos volar por los aires e inutilizar a un tercio de los efectivos. Ahora fíjate allí –y Squall señaló un camión de abastecimiento junto a una tienda de campaña de gran tamaño de la que los soldados se mantenían alejados- Sus mandos. Si los sacamos de circulación con una invocación tardarán más tiempo en organizarse. Podemos sincronizar nuestros ataques y realizarlos simultáneamente, lo cual acrecentará su confusión.

Selphie sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

-Hay demasiada gente ahí abajo –argumentó- y eso implica un montón de factores desconocidos y aleatorios que tenemos que tener en cuenta, potencialmente peligrosos. Puedo apoyarte durante un combate, pero estoy muy lejos de estar en plenas facultades y, en caso de que se impusiera una huida, no podría llevarla a cabo en mi estado.

Squall lo pensó durante un rato antes de asentir lentamente.

-Tendremos que intentar otra cosa –comentó y acometió el descenso, cuidando de no hacerse visible.

Selphie le siguió, suspirando internamente. Se sentía agotada, pero, con Squall, el esfuerzo de mantener una conversación era siempre problema de los demás.

-Squall, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y normalmente no me molesta que te guardes tus pensamientos para ti –le dijo, agarrándose a él para mantener el equilibrio cuando tropezó con una piedra en la oscuridad- Pero no ahora. Sé un buen compañero y discute tu estrategia conmigo, ¿o acaso no confías en mi criterio?

Una cómica expresión de asombro cruzó durante unos segundos el rostro de Squall, siendo sustituida casi de inmediato por su neutra expresión habitual.

-No seas ridícula, Selphie. –espetó- Por supuesto que valoro tus aportaciones. En la clasificación estás, inmerecidamente, en el décimo puesto de entre los mejores SeeDs del Jardín de Balamb. Si de mí dependiera, serías la número uno.

La boca de Selphie se abrió en una “O” perfecta. Squall tenía la capacidad de oratoria de un mumba recién levantado de la siesta cuando se trataba de cualquier tema que no fuera académico o técnico. Por unos segundos no supo cómo reaccionar cuando, después de descolocarla con ese “inmerecidamente”, la situó por encima de sí mismo en su valoración como profesional.

Era cierto que Selphie se había esforzado más que los demás, y hablando de un Jardín repleto de perfeccionistas como Squall y Quistis, eso era decir mucho. Siempre había sentido que estaba en desventaja, por su baja estatura e inferiores cualidades físicas, y había tratado de suplir esas deficiencias trabajando duro otras destrezas, tanto físicas como intelectuales. Para empezar, había mejorado su resiliencia y control hasta el punto de poder recurrir a su energía límite tan a menudo como Seifer y había trabajado sin descanso su afinidad con sus GFs habituales, estrechando lazos con aquellos que se mostraban más sociables, y consiguiendo que realizaran pequeñas tareas y que se aprestaran a ayudar de formas diferentes, un hecho que había propiciado la aparición de un nuevo campo de estudio con el que los Jardines estaban obteniendo un suculento beneficio. Había estudiado pormenorizadamente técnicas de combate que priorizaban la habilidad sobre la fuerza. No hacía falta una exagerada fuerza física para tumbar a un monstruo si sabías exactamente dónde golpearle. Con un golpe bien colocado de sus nunchakus era capaz de obtener el mismo resultado que Squall con una combinación de furiosos sablazos.

Y la motivación tras tanto esfuerzo y dedicación no había sido en ningún momento ser la mejor SeeD del Jardín, sino tener la opción de proteger a la gente que amaba. Durante la Guerra de la Bruja, tanto ella como sus compañeros habían recibido heridas terribles, y, en ocasiones, como durante el Desfile en Deling, no habían estado a la altura de sus enemigos. Si hubieran sido mejores, si hubieran estado mejor preparados, ¿hubieran podido arrancar a Seifer del lado de Edea? ¿Habrían podido evitar el lanzamiento de los misiles que habían destruido el Jardín de Trabia? ¿Hubieran evitado el despertar de Adel?

Quisits solía decir que los “¿Y si…?” eran un ejercicio inútil de la imaginación, e Irvine era de la opinión de que no tenía sentido torturarse con lo que no había pasado, cuando el resultado final había sido una victoria. Pero, para Selphie, plantearse lo que hubiera podido ser era una herramienta que utilizaba para aprender de sus errores.

-Sube, Selphie.

La voz de Squall la devolvió al presente y la joven parpadeó cuando a la tenue luz de las estrellas vio al comandante arrodillado frente a ella, ofreciéndole la espalda.

-Puedo caminar –objetó.

Pese a su protesta, siguió la indicación y rodeó el cuello de Squall con sus brazos. Su compañero se levantó y la acomodó a su espalda, antes de comenzar a caminar.

-Intentar rodearles por el oeste es la única opción que nos queda si queremos rehuir el combate –explicó Squall- Descansa mientras tanto, recupera fuerzas. Duerme, si puedes.

-¿Que duerma mientras tú te agotas  llevándome de un lado a otro como a una princesa? –suspiró Selphie- Squall… me conoces lo bastante bien como para saber que la inactividad no es mi fuerte.

-Tu fuerte es la inteligencia… cuando no estás en modo Festival –Selphie le dio una palmada en el pecho como castigo por eso, pero Squall ni se inmutó- Eres ligera, Selph. Me tocó cargar la mochila de suministros durante la misión de Navidad, por caminos cubiertos de nieve y placas de hielo, y no te oí protestar por ello.

La mochila en cuestión había rondado los 40 kilos, y, en un arranque de insolidaridad colectiva, ningún miembro del equipo se había ofrecido a relevar a Squall de su tarea, recordó Selphie con cierto sentimiento de culpa. Tampoco Squall había pronunciado una palabra de queja, ni durante la marcha, ni después, pero, claro… era Squall.

-Lo siento –suspiró la joven- por todo.

Squall ignoró su comentario, como ella había anticipado. Las disculpas le incomodaban, según una teoría de Zell porque el comandante no sabía qué hacer con ellas y, según Seifer, porque Squall el Inadaptado Leonhart jamás perdonaba una ofensa. De acuerdo con Seifer, en el cerebro de Squall había un archivo a rebosar de afrentas cometidas contra su persona, inflamado en llamas de furia, al que el comandante tenía acceso continuo y cuyo humo le impedía ver todo lo que de bueno y hermoso existía en el mundo.

Como casi todas las ideas de Seifer era hipérbolica y estaba cargada de metáforas dramáticas, pero tenía un poso de realidad. Squall no olvidaba una ofensa, eso era un hecho cierto, pero Selphie tenía la teoría de que si la ofensa en cuestión no le resultaba útil de alguna manera, entonces Squall la ignoraba como si no existiera. Pragmatismo en estado puro.

Debió adormecerse en algún momento, y descansó sin soñar, hasta que el brusco impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo la despertó.

Rodando por instinto hasta que sus pies estuvieron nuevamente bajo ella, Selphie se incorporó y echó mano de sus nunchakus. A escasa distancia, tres soldados habían derribado a Squall. Uno de ellos sujetaba con fuerza el brazo derecho del comandante, descargando golpes sobre él para forzarle a soltar el sable pistola. Otro de los soldados se alejó unos pasos mientras trataba de establecer comunicación con su base para solicitar refuerzos con un pequeño transmisor de mano, y el tercero, ante la mirada horrorizada de Selphie, apoyó su pistola en la espalda de Squall y disparó a bocajarro.

La luz de su energía límite atrajo la atención de los soldados hacia ella. Ignorando sus gritos de alarma, la joven revisó frenéticamente las opciones de su Ruleta y escogió Lévita. Alas mágicas se desplegaron en la espalda del soldado que sujetaba el brazo de Squall y en la del soldado que utilizaba la radio, haciéndoles perder el contacto con el suelo y elevándoles por el aire hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-¡SeeD, hija de puta! –escupió el tercer soldado, apuntándola con su pistola.

Pero al ver que Selphie apenas podía mantenerse en pie, apuntó su arma de nuevo contra Squall, que ya se levantaba con el sable pistola preparado para el combate, y comenzó a disparar, enviando de nuevo al comandante al suelo.

-¡Basta! –gritó Selphie, preparándose para  un nuevo ataque.

En ese momento irrumpió un nuevo combatiente, un borrón en rápido movimiento que Selphie apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar en su mente, y que con dos golpes bien colocados en el estómago del soldado, le obligó a retroceder y a alejarse de Squall.

-¡Zell! –chilló Selphie.

El alivio llenó su pecho de euforia y Selphie alzó un brazo victorioso. Zell estaba dando una lección magistral de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y la joven tuvo que apartarse cuando la pistola del soldado voló por los aires, pasando muy cerca de ella. Uno de los puñetazos de Zell destrozó el visor del casco y con una fuerte patada en el pecho, acompañada del ominoso sonido de crujir de huesos, acabó por tumbar al soldado.

Deteniéndose brevemente en una versión simplificada de su pose de la victoria, Zell corrió hacia ellos, y ayudó a un Squall ensangrentado a ponerse en pie.

-¡Os he buscado por todas partes, tíos! –exclamó, sacudiendo las ropas de Squall como si el único problema del comandante fuera el polvo- Casi había perdido la esperanza de encontraros, pero entonces vi a estos soldados, y me pareció que sabían a dónde iban y me dije, “Vamos a ver que se traen entre manos”. ¡Y aquí estáis!

-Tenías órdenes… -comenzó Squall.

-Claro que sí, jefe –le interrumpió Zell, lanzándole un hechizo de curación para cortar las múltiples hemorragias- Ups… ¿todas las balas salieron? –preguntó a destiempo.

-Eso tendrías que haberlo preguntado antes, ¿no crees? –señaló Selphie, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Pues habrá que cortar un poco de carne para sacarlas –concluyó Zell con una amplia sonrisa, dándole otra fuerte palmada a Squall en el hombro- Si tienes fuerzas para enfadarte conmigo entonces no estás tan grave, tío.

-Deberías estar con el general Mueller, atendiendo a sus instrucciones –señaló Squall.

-Hace horas que se completó la retirada –contestó Zell- Todos los soldados están a cubierto en la Ciudad del Cabo y aunque hubiera podido quedarme a ayudarles con la logística, tenían personal más que suficiente para ello. Así que recordé eso que tú siempre dices, ya sabes, lo de que nadie se queda atrás, y me dije: _“Zell, o vuelves con ellos, o no vuelvas más”._ ¿Cómo podría mirar a Irvine, a Quistis y a Rinoa a la cara si os hubiera dejado aquí a merced del enemigo, después de todas las veces que vosotros me habéis salvado el culo a mí?

Squall soltó un bufido exasperado.

-Hablas demasiado –espetó, y Zell prorrumpió en carcajadas.

-Vamos –el artista marcial se pasó el brazo de Squall sobre los hombros y comenzó a caminar- Ibais en la dirección correcta, no estamos lejos. ¿Puedes caminar, Selph?

-Puedo ayudar –apuntó Selphie con una gran sonrisa, colocándose al otro lado de Squall y pasando su otro brazo sobre sus hombros- Tranquilo, comandante. Aceptar ayuda de tus compañeros no menoscabará tu dignidad.

-Sí –abundó Zell-. Tranquilo, no se lo contaremos a Seifer.

-Hablando de contar cosas… Zell, ¿te he contado alguna vez la historia de cuando Squall y yo visitamos la feria de Winhill?

-¿Squall en una feria? –Zell soltó un ruidito de interés- ¿Había algún aviso de monstruos en el lugar o algo por el estilo?

-No, no. Fue a divertirse –explicó Selphie encantada con el gesto de asombro de Zell e ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Squall- Como todo el mundo. Había…

-Selphie, a nadie le interesa escuchar esa historia –le interrumpió Squall.

-¡Al contrario! Soy todo oídos, Selph –rebatió Zell soltando unas risas anticipadas.

-Pues verás, había un granjero que había llevado a todos sus chocobos y los tenía metidos en un corral, esperando ofertas de compra. Squall, que se había mostrado bastante liberal con la bebida,  se topó con este chocobo, pequeñajo y de plumas encrespadas, y dijo, y es literal, “ _Me recuerda a Zell, le llamaré ChocoDincht_ ” y se metió dentro del corral porque, según sus propias palabras, él era el Rey de los Chocobos y pensaba conseguir que al menos un Dincht en este mundo le hiciera caso –Zell soltó una carcajada y Squall murmuró un “ _Oh, Hyne_ ” perfectamente audible- Pero resultó que el ChocoDincht era, cuando menos, un hijo del mismísimo diablo. Para cuando el granjero y tres personas más consiguieron que soltara a Squall el pobre ya no sabía ni donde tenía la mano derecha. ¡Y lo mejor fue que el chocobo tenía puesta la cazadora de Squall! ¡Puesta! –Selphie hizo una pausa para unir sus risas a las de Zell- El granjero dijo que no pensaba quitársela y ¿sabes que le dijo Squall? Le dijo: “ _Déjesela al chocobo, le queda mejor que a mí_.”

Squall emitió un resoplido, que pasó desapercibido entre las risas de los otros.

-Es una historia estúpida –objetó, sin conseguir hacer mella en sus compañeros- Y vosotros sois estúpidos también –zanjó el asunto.

-Todavía hay más… -continuó Selphie, haciendo gestos a Zell para que le escuchara- Había en la feria un puesto de esos de pescar patitos de goma y la señora que lo atendía…

-¡Selphie! –exclamó un Squall sumamente indignado- ¡Te juro que voy a retorcerte el pescuezo!

-Ya, ya, Squall –le aplacó Zell con su tono de voz más razonable- Tienes que aprender a reírte un poco de ti mismo.

-Zell… -Squall se soltó de las manos de sus compañeros y comenzó a dar largas zancadas para alejarse de ellos- cuando sienta el más mínimo interés  en desarrollar un sentido del humor, te puedo asegurar que empezaré por reírme _de los demás_.

Selphie y Zell intercambiaron una mirada y compartieron una sonrisa a sus espaldas. Guiñándole el ojo, Zell le ofreció el brazo y Selphie lo aceptó, sintiéndose reanimada ahora que la difícil situación en la que se habían encontrado solo unos minutos antes parecía haberse resuelto satisfactoriamente. Sus heridas se curarían con el tiempo, las de Squall también, y esos eran los únicos daños personales que tenían que lamentar. Apretando el brazo de Zell, y sintiendo la cazadora de Squall en torno a su cuerpo, la joven se sintió desbordada por una cálida emoción, un sentimiento de pertenencia que podía resumir en una palabra: familia.

Su sonrisa se acentuó.

Selphie Tilmitt, la niña huérfana sin talento, sin ningún rasgo especial, la chillona a la que nadie había adoptado, la pequeñaja del orfanato, había terminado por formar parte de una disfuncional y extraña familia numerosa.

Quizás, en el fondo, siempre había sido una chica con suerte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Madoka Uchiha, ¡muchas gracias por todo!


End file.
